


Piccarillo's

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [18]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 02:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Racer is picky about the food that comes into his apartment.





	Piccarillo's

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from JONAS.

Race glared at the box in Jack’s hands, prevented from saying that bringing inferior pizza to game night was grounds to bar entry only by the fact that they were already pushing past him.

“Why?” Racer called after them, “I could have made pizza, I made everything else. If you were so bent on bringing it, there are a million pizza places in New York City, five on this block alone, and you HAD to pick the worst place in all of New York City.”

“Where is it written that pizza always has to be good?” Jack asked, ignoring Spot, who rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen to pull the drinks out and check the pot on the stovetop.

“Piccarillo’s is environmentally friendly,” David pointed out as Race rolled his eyes, “Their slogan is ‘We use all the stuff the other people throw out’.”

Race was saved from pulling his hair out by Spot calling out, “Is this sauce supposed to be bubbling?!”

“No!” Race replied, entering the kitchen and turning the burner off and quickly moving the pot to a cooler surface.

“Cashier cute?”Spot asked, leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen as Race finished the pasta.

“Very.” Jack and David replied in unison.

“I don’t care what you eat in your own place, but you should know better than to bring that shit here.” Spot responded, “You how sensitive Tony is about sub-par food.” 

“Dinner for anyone not named Jack and David is officially ready!” Race called from the kitchen, smiling as his friends filed into the kitchen, plating up the pasta and various sides and only slightly glaring at where Jack and David were camped out with that pizza.


End file.
